


proof that tony stark has a heart

by alexlikescatsanddogs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Panic Attacks, Trigger Warnings, i should be writing but im too worried so here, tw:panic attack, wahey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlikescatsanddogs/pseuds/alexlikescatsanddogs
Summary: tony stark has iw flashbacks :/





	proof that tony stark has a heart

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my attempt at angst lmao enjoy!!

It was 3:00 in the morning when Tony Stark woke up.

He tried to breathe, but all he could do was make desperate, small gasps as he clung tightly at the bedsheets. He could vaugely hear F.R.I.D.A.Y. telling him something, but all he could listen to was the scared, trembling voice telling him that he didn't want to go, Mr Stark, and he was sorry, Mr Stark, an-  
He told the kid not to call him Mr Stark.  
He told the kid that if he was nothing without the suit, he shouldn't have it.  
He'd-  
He'd told the kid he was gonna be okay.  
Tony still couldn't breathe, Goddammit, and he needed air, but all he could think of was the dusty air and the dusty eyes and the dusty hands that he held to his lips as if to tell Pete he was gonna be okay, but he wasn't, and suddenly he found that he could gasp in some air, just to breathe in a chocking sob. F.R.I.D.A.Y.was telling him that he _could call Ms. Potts_ , but he didn't listen.  
He took in another heaving sob, and remembered all the little things about Peter that he hadn't really noticed until he couldn't look at him again.  
He always stood up for everyone, and never got anything in return.  
He would always get flustered about Thor whenever he was mentioned, but never admitted it.  
He always got excited about Pride, and wallked into Tony's workshop one day with a trans flag on one cheek and a bi flag on the other, before yelling, "HAPPY PRIDE!", and walking out without an explanation.  
He liked pop culture, and would make references with any opportunirty. He remembered the time he made a Friends reference, and a Star Wars references, and an Alien reference- and then-  
Tony couldn't do this. He couldn't sit up in bed, and think of fond memories with Peter, because despite him telling himself that he could deal with his death, he couldn't. No more than he could think about Obie, or the fact that he couldn't take back all the missed memories or opportunities that could have happened, but didn't, because- of him. He hadn't done all he could, and suddenly he couldn't breathe again, in, out, in, _why didn't he do enough, why couldn't he be enough_ , and F.R.I.D.A.Y. was warning him,who wasn't J.A.R.V.I.S. _because he was broken by Tony_ , like Jarvis, and _he couldn't save Mom_ , and he couldn't breathe, just breathe, and he could feel the tears dripping down his face, tears for all the people who died, and then Pepper was there, shushing him and whispering and telling him _things were gonna be all right_. They weren't but Tony managed to stop shaking and whimpering, and soon he was barely conscious, and then he was asleep in Pepper's arms.  
And yet still, he had never felt more alone.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments make me smile :))))))


End file.
